


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2013 [18]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Harry and Ed are baking cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

The thing about cupcake recipes is that they typically yield twelve. This one only seemed to yield twelve miniature ones, so they turned them into nine. Now, given that they each have about four people they'd decided to gift these to, they really shouldn't have eaten those three. Alternatively, they shouldn't have forgotten about some of those people, which would have avoided the current situation, Harry frantically measuring up ingredients to make up those two cupcakes they're now short.

 

Ed is, admittedly, not being much help. Rather, he's sat at the kitchen table, laughing at Harry's frenzy and debating how bad it would be if he had another cupcake. It's just that they're really good and because their baking extravaganza - honestly, there's flour _everywhere_ \- had gone on for a bit longer than planned they haven't really had lunch yet and it's going into dinner time.

 

"Don't you dare," Harry says, not even looking back over his shoulder and Ed laughs again.

 

"Alright, alright. Let me call in food then though, yeah? I know you said we'd cook, but, like."

 

He breaks off and makes a face at Harry when he does turn around to look at him now. They have a short stare-off that ends when Harry's shoulders sag and he nods.

 

"Yeah, sure. Indian?"

 

"Please. Can you get the-"

 

"On it," Ed grins and then kisses Harry's cheek. There's a smudge of chocolate there that makes him lick his lips instinctively after. By the time Ed hangs up the phone, Harry is already whisking and the oven is set to preheat.

 

"You're a right domestic goddess," Ed says.

 

"Why can't I be a domestic god?"

 

"You can be that too," Ed says on a shrug and pulls himself next to Harry by the strap of his soft blue apron. Harry's eyes always look bluer when he's wearing blue. Ed's quite enamoured with it.

 

"I'm glad I'm here with you," he says softly; nuzzles into Harry's shoulder.

 

"At the end of all things?"

 

"At Christmas, you bloody idiot."

 

"Hurtful!"

 

"Well, you're ruining my soppy moment. You're supposed to say how you feel at home with me and don't even miss your mum's cooking."

 

It may or may not be their first Christmas _as a couple_ and away from their parents. They're desperately trying not to make a big deal out of it. It's only the 23rd and either one of them might still chicken out, but Ed actually really likes the idea of staying in London with Harry.

 

Harry fills the cupcake liners and puts them in the oven before turning to Ed and pulling him against his chest.

 

"I do though," he says. "I really like being here with you. 's a bit weird not being in Cheshire, but I'd rather be here with you."

 

"You've stolen my soppy moment," Ed says and tries not to blush.

 

"We can share," Harry says and kisses him. His lips are warm and familiar.

 

Yeah, okay. They can share.

 

**The End**


End file.
